My First Kiss
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: One-Shot: What happens when the pack brings up first kisses while on patrol? Pure Fluff Rated M because I'm paranoid


**Dont own Twilight**

* * *

_My first kiss went a little like this…_

Which one of these idiots brought up first kisses? As if I wanted prepubescent images of slobbery mouths in my head while we patrolled for no apparent reason. Sometimes I thought Jacob just made up patrol because he wanted to occupy us while he spent time with his demon child.

"My first kiss was awesome," Quil bragged. "Even at the age of 12 I knew what the hell I was doing!"

A scene of a young Quil flashed through my brain and I gagged when I saw him kiss an awkward looking girl. The girl pulled away when Quill tried to grab at her nonexistent breast.

"You tried to feel her up, you pig!" I thought.

"Hey, I was a curious young boy," Quil thought back.

"What was your first kiss like Leah?" Embry asked me. I blocked out the thoughts that threatened to enter my mind.

"That's my cue to phase out," Seth said.

"What? You don't wanna hear about your sister's first kiss with Sam?" Quil asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Sam wasn't my first kiss," I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"Hold the phone!" Quil thought loudly. He was always the loudest in my head for some odd reason and it always pissed me off. He was like a loud toddler you couldn't stop from talking. "Hey!"

"Shut up, it's true!"

"Can we get back to the fact that Leah just said that her first kiss wasn't Sam," Embry thought.

"True dat!" Quil added.

"It's no big deal," I thought. "You two are acting like a bunch of teenage girls."

"Yeah, so… who was the kiss with?" Quil wondered

"None of your damn business," I snapped.

"Tell us," Embry begged.

"No."

"Oh come on!"

I began to recite the ABCs in my head to keep thoughts of that day at bay.

"Oh! She's hiding something!" Quil shouted.

"Damn," I yelled. "Lower your voice." I whimpered as my head began to pound from Quil's loud voice.

"That means we know him," Embry added. "Is he in the pack?"

"Guys leave her alone…" Seth thought, coming to my defense. I was thankful to him and prayed that he could keep his thoughts in check since he knew who my first kiss was.

"Wait… wait! Seth knows? Oh come on! Seth tell us!" Quil urged.

"No way," he said back.

"You two suck."

"Yup," I added.

"Can you at least tell us what it was like?" Embry asked.

"Of course you pervert," I joked. "I was 10… it was in a tree house. Enough said." I turned directions from where I was running. I spotted Jake in wolf form, playing around with the half leech. It was disgusting seeing them together. She was a vampire. He was a shape shifter. It was like an abomination. He was made to destroy her kind, not play around and imprint on them.

"Am I sensing jealousy Leah?" Quil teased.

"Fuck off," I growled back. I ran away from the scene sensing Jake, see me.

"What are you guys doing over here?" he asked. "I have the Cullen house covered."

"Sure, sure," I thought. "I got bored and wanted to remind myself that I actually turn into a giant grey wolf for a reason… although I truly don't have a reason. I mean really since our alpha became buddy buddy with the leeches, why the hell do I still phase."

"What's your sister's problem?" Quil asked Seth.

"Dude, that's why I've been quiet, she goes on these tangents and I just shut up," Seth responded.

"Shut your mouth Seth," I snapped.

"Holy shit," Embry whispered.

"What?" Quil asked.

"What? You smell a vampire?" I asked, ready for any type of action.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I know who Leah's first kiss was?"

I felt a few waves of fear rush through my body.

"No you don't," I said, praying he didn't.

"I do," he said. "We could all feel Leah's jealousy when she saw Jake and Nessie together—"

"The fuck I was," I snapped.

"—and she said her first kiss was in a tree house and who in the pack had a tree house when we were all kids?"

"Jake!" Quil said.

"I never said it was someone in the pack," I said, trying to cover my tracks. If I had to die trying, I'd deny that I ever kissed Jacob Black.

"Guys focus on patrolling," Jake ordered.

"Oh my god, Embry youre right! Jake's trying to change the subject," Quil said.

"You guys are such immature little ass buckets," I said.

"Leah's calling us names!" Embry said. "It was Jake! We're right!"

"Fine!" I shouted. "Youre right! It was Jake… so what."

"Ha-ha!" Quil laughed.

"Alpha and Beta, sitting in a tree…" Embry sang.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G," Quil spelled out.

"That's not how the song went when we were kids," Seth said.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You guys are fucking brats." I phased out as soon as I could, trying to get away from the constant thoughts and voices in my head.

I dressed quickly and walked back home, hoping no one was home. I needed to be alone for a while. But my wish was not granted when I saw Jake leaning against my porch, his arms crossed in a masculine way.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you. After you phased, I ran over here. The guys were just kidding," Jake said, shrugging.

"I know," I said. "I had a headache anyways. We were patrolling for dust by the way." I continued to walk up the steps and past Jake but was topped when I felt a strong arm pull me back. "What the hell are you do—"

I was cut off when Jake kissed me roughly, slipping his tongue past my lips. It was far from a peck on the lips. And the crazy part was I let him. I let him kiss me, and damn it, I loved it! His soft velvety lips welcomed me in a way I hadn't been welcomed in forever. I forced myself to pull away.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked.

Jake smirked at me. "I just wanted to see if your kissing got better."

I began to stammer "Wh- what about… umm… mini Bella."

"What about her?" He asked, shrugging. I shoved him hard, my anger getting the best of me.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what about her'? She's your imprint! Your soul mate! You can't go around kissing people who aren't your imprint. Much less someone who's your beta!"

"Leah…" he said, droning out my name in some irresistible way.

"No! Don't say my name like that. You have an imprint!"

"Maybe it was wrong."

"It wasn't wrong," I said, shaking my head.

"Look, I love Nessie. But I'm not in love with her," he said.

"Duh, she's like 6 months old in a 10 year olds body," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's more than that," he said. "I don't feel any type of connection to her and I never will. You however…"

"Stop talking!" I growled. "You can't just… say shit like youre saying and expect me to just jump into your arms like some type of naïve child."

"I'm not asking you to do that," Jake said, moving closer to me. "But I am asking something."

"What?" I wondered.

"Come to the tree house with me," he asked.

I scoffed. "Are you serious? Not only is that ridiculously immature, but you and I are both over 6ft tall and the tree house is older than dirt. "

"So," he said. "Take a chance." Jake extended his hand and I stared at it. I looked between his chocolate eyes and his hand before doing what my entire body told me to do. I placed my hand in his and sighed.

"If we fall out of that thing, I will kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Just some silly little fluffyness about the Leah's first kiss. **

**Please Review**


End file.
